


50 Shades of Crazy

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Completely consensual and discussed in detail by both parties, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Where did this idea come from, biting/bruises, that neck gif of course!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: Matt reached out and grabbed onto Mitch’s arm. “Hey, Mitch, talk to me, yeah?” Matt said, softly. “We promised…”“I can’t. I can’t.” Mitch said.





	50 Shades of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. 
> 
> If you are mentioned in the fic, or know someone who is, turn around now. You've been warned...
> 
> I blame this on the work day from hell, the bottle of wine I've consumed and the sour gummy worms I had the other day- I saw that neck gif, and voila! fic. Also, I'm currently in the hospital with my uncle (they think he's had a stroke). So I'm stressed out to the max...fic writing is my coping mechanism.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all errors are mine.

Mitch was afraid to ask Matt for what he truly wanted. It’d taken Matt long enough to say yes to having sex with Mitch; Mitch didn’t want to ruin it by revealing that he was into some kinky stuff.

Turns out, he wouldn’t have to ask- it kind of revealed itself accidentally. And if it turned out Mitch wasn’t the only one who was into that kind of stuff…well, this certainly changed things.

***

“Mitchy, can you believe…” Matt trailed off as he realized Mitch wasn’t paying attention to him. Since Matt was sitting next to Mitch onto the couch, he did the only logical thing he could think of- he smacked Mitch upside the head. He wasn’t prepared for the reaction it drew.

Mitch turned to Matt, eyes wide. “What…” Mitch managed to get out; his voice sounded wrecked, and Matt glanced down at Mitch’s lap, and _OH_. Well, this was definitely a new development.

“Do you like that?” Matt asked calmly. Mitch just turned tomato red and tried to scoot away from Matt; Matt reached out and grabbed onto Mitch’s arm. “Hey, Mitch, talk to me, yeah?” Matt said, softly. “We promised…”

“I can’t. I _can’t_.” Mitch said. “It took me long enough to get you to even say yes to fucking me. I can’t…” he stopped, blush darkening on his cheeks. “I don’t want to…” he paused again. “You’ll…”

“Mitch.” Matt’s voice was firm, but gentle. “Just tell me, ok? I won’t run away. You’re stuck with me now. Forever.”

 _Not after you find out I like to have kinky sex._ Mitch thought; he didn’t realize he’d said it out loud until Matt took in a shaky breath. “Oh, god…” Mitch said, trying to pull away, only to have Matt tug him closer and hold him in place.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Matt said. “You just gotta tell me what you like Mitchy.”

“You’ll think I’m crazy.” Mitch said.

“You won’t know unless you ask, right?” Matt said gently. “And I’d never think you’re crazy. I promise.”

Mitch let out a breath and let himself relax a little; it was clear they weren’t doing anything else until he told Matt everything. “Fine.” The blush returned to his cheeks as he started talking. “I like…” he paused. This was awkward. “I like being spanked and having my hair pulled on.” He said, feeling his face flame.

“Ok.” Matt was speaking softly, like Mitch was a caged animal who could attack at any time. “Anything else?”

“Um, I like bruises and bites.” Mitch said. “Oh, and being tied up. Or pinned down. That’s all.” He finished.

It was Matt’s turn to blush- he’d been wanting to hold Mitch down for a bit now- he just wasn’t sure Mitch would be into it. “Got it. See, still here. Not going anywhere.”

“Your turn.” Mitch said, turning and looking at Matt. “Do you have any?”

“No.” Matt said, knowing his face betrayed his statement.

“Oh really?” Mitch asked, being a little shit just because he could. “So why are you red then?”

“Other than wanting to pin you down and fuck you senseless? Nope. Nothing.”

“That can be arranged. Sir.” Mitch tacked on to mess with Matt, watching as Matt’s eyes went wide and his dick twitched. “Think I just found something else you like.” He chirped, grinning.

“Shut up.” Matt said, but there was no heat to his words; it was his turn to be embarrassed now.

“Make me.” Mitch said, getting up off the couch and heading towards the bedroom. “Sir.”

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now.” Matt said, getting up as well and chasing Mitch down the hallway, laughing.

When they made it to the room, Matt shoved Mitch down on the bed and giving him a bruising kiss. When he pulled back, he looked at Mitch. “Safewords? In case it gets to be too much?”

“Yellow means slow down; red is stop.” Mitch said. “Yours?”

“Same.” Matt answered. He pulled Mitch is for a sweeter kiss and then got up. Besides grabbing the lube and condom, he went to the closet and pulled out a tie. He grinned as he watched Mitch realize what was happening; he laughed as Mitch hurried to get his shirt off and got tangled in it. “Geez, make my job easier, why don’t you.” He laughed, helping Mitch out of the shirt. He kissed Mitch again; he grabbed Mitch’s wrists and effectively pinned them above Mitch’s hand. He got the tied knotted around them and made Mitch tug to make sure it was tight (but not too tight). “Good?”

“Yes Matt…” Mitch said. “I mean, yes sir.”

“Good.” Matt said. He gave Mitch one more quick peck on the lips before he attached his lips to Mitch’s collarbone, where he bit down and then sucked at the abused skin. He didn’t miss Mitch’s moan or the way he tried to change the angle a little more to get the friction he needed.

“Ok?” Matt pulled back.

“Yes sir.” Mitch said.

“Good.” Matt went back to work, leaving a mirrored mark on Mitch’s other collarbone; he moved his way down Mitch’s torso, hands digging into Mitch’s hips as Mitch tried to arch up.

“Easy.” Matt said as he stopped where Mitch’s basketball shorts rested on his hips. He unzipped them to pull them down, and… “Dammit Mitch.” Matt laughed.

“What?” Mitch asked. “I was too hot.”

“You’re gonna kill me, you know that right?” Matt asked. Before Mitch could even respond, Matt had taken the tip of Mitch’s dick into his mouth; Mitch felt the air leave his lungs.

Matt experimented with different depths and levels of suction, until Mitch was writhing underneath him. “Something you want?” Matt pulled off, looking at Mitch, who was panting and looked wrecked.

“Yes sir.”

“And that is?”

“You to fuck me.” Mitch said. There was a faint red tinge that covered his cheeks as he said it, but it quickly vanished. “Please sir.”

“On one condition.” Matt said. “You have to be quiet. Can you do that?”

“Yes sir.” Mitch said.

“Turn over.” Matt said. Mitch did, and waited for the tell-tale sign of the lube bottle being opened. He didn’t hear it, but all of a sudden, there was a wet feeling at his hole, and _damn, that was Matt’s tongue._ Mitch couldn’t help the slight groan that escaped his lips.

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” Matt said. He raised his hand and smacked Mitch’s ass, grinning as Mitch let out another moan. “Mitch. Quiet.”

“Sorry sir.” Mitch said as Matt hit his ass again; this time Mitch was able to keep the noise from escaping his throat.

“Good boy.” Matt said. Finally, there was the click of the lube bottle, and Matt got to work, working Mitch open. When Matt was sure Mitch was good to go, he slid in, pressing in fully before pulling back out and slamming back in. He knew Mitch liked it rougher, so he gripped onto Mitch’s hips tightly; there were going to be bruises there tomorrow for sure.

“Matt…sir.” Mitch said. “Can I…can I come?”

“Yes.” Matt said, reaching his hand around to jerk Mitch off roughly, in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long, and Mitch was coming over Matt’s hand and his own stomach.

Matt didn’t last too much longer after that; when he came back to, he untied Mitch’s hands and rubbed at Mitch’s wrists. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No Matt.” Mitch said. “I…I liked it. A lot.” Mitch paused. “Did you?”

“Yeah, that was some of the best sex I’ve ever had,” Matt said, and he meant it. He grinned as Mitch smiled. “I had an idea for next time though.”

“Oh really?” Mitch raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. But later.” Matt said. “Let’s go take a shower and clean up; I think we’ve had enough for one night.”

“Ok.” Mitch said. He allowed Matt to lead them to the shower, and Mitch let Matt help him get cleaned up. He stared in awe at himself in the mirror; Matt had let quite a few marks. Mitch smiled.

“Are you sure it wasn’t too much?” Matt asked, coming up behind Mitch and sucking at Mitch’s neck as Mitch leaned into him.

“No, it was perfect.” Mitch reassured Matt. “Thank you.”

“Of course Mitchy. Any time. Let’s say we get some rest now…we gotta leave early in the morning on the plane.”

“Yes sir.” Mitch said, laughing as Matt tried to swat at Mitch with the towel.

And if Mitch pulled Matt a little close in bed that night, well, he was just claiming what was his.

 


End file.
